<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Love by Aoilovesfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532521">Common Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood'>Aoilovesfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, F/M, Food, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth finds out some information she really wasn't expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, my AO3 Family!! It has been SO LONG! Well, I'm back for the time being. I still won't be able to do weekly updates as my life has to get back to a sense of normalcy. Being in the hospital with my husband for his mom for the past month has been exhausting! She's doing better now and since Fire Emblem is getting a WHOLE NEW HOUSE with the new DLC coming up, I am ready to get this story going again! Animal crossing comes out in March and I might be a little MIA again but until then let's get back on track for this series! Enjoy this short.  I will tell you that the boys will be getting some more love soon. I one of my readers asked for more love for Felix and I can't wait until you all see what I have in store. Until later Goldee's!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leonie pulled a bale of hay over to the feeding troughs for the horses. She looked over to see Lorenz brushing the hair of one of the horses. Leonie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, aren't you going to help out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean? I am helping. I’m taking care of the beautiful coat on this mare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would help me with the hay. This is the last one and then we have to report to the professor.” Lorenz put the brush away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, I was just about finished anyway.” He went over to Leonie to help load the troughs. A few moments later, Leonie cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lorenz,” she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Leonie?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted… to thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome.” Leonie stomped her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't even know what I’m thanking you for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that I don't know. You are thanking me for coming to your aid during our mission to find flayn.” Leonie became a bit flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, umm… yeah. I appreciate your help. Even though Raphael had already come to help, you came as well. It means so much to me,” she said softly, and yet somehow annoyed. Lorenz continued to supply the horses with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. There was no way I could let any of my comrades fall in my vicinity. I had a duty as a noble to protect the common folk.” Leonie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After completing their assignment, the two headed to the classroom. As they entered, they saw Claude leaning on the professor's desk, with a slightly worried look on his face. They seemed to be in the middle of an important conversation. Byleth stood to greet her students, ignoring the plea of her favorite honey-toned boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lorenz, Leonie. How did it go this afternoon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, Claude, I hope we weren't interrupting,” Lorenz said. Byleth shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that can't be discussed at a later time. Claude, you are dismissed. We can talk about this tonight.” Claude stood up and put his had on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to meet in my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will meet right here, in the classroom. I will send an owl for you.” Claude chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Teach, we will have this resolved later,” he said before taking his leave. Byleth approached Leonie and Lorenz, she had a very subtle sly smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, fill me in. Did it go well today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did well, do you expect anything less?” Lorenz asked. Leonie nodded her head in agreement. Byleth clapped her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so good to hear. How about I reward you with dinner? I’ve got some really good quality ingredients to make your favorites.” Leonie became suspicious. It had been a very long time since the last time she invited Leonie to dinner. Ever since they had that conversation on how she told Byleth that she appreciated Captain Jeralt more than his child, Byleth had always had a hostile air about Leonie. Leonie didn't care enough to remember she said that and assumed this was Byleth’s natural state. This was a trap of some sort. She was going to decline but Lorenz spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to attend a dinner with you Professor. Would you happen to be serving the Bourgeois Pike that I favor so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was that or Daphnel Stew. But we can go with that since you requested it.” Lorenz looked to Leonie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is alright with you Leonie? If I remember correctly, it is one of your many favorites as well.” Leonie tried to cover her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Byleth clapped her hands together, “Let’s head over to the dining hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth, Lorenz, and Leonie sat quietly amidst the very noisy hall. Byleth kept a very nonchalant look on her face as she eyed the two of them. Leonie used her fork to separate the fish meat off the bone as she ate her meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you are finally using utensils Leonie,” Lorenz commented. Leonie rolled her eyes as she took a look over at his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that you are finally finishing your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, you sound like my mother.” Before Leonie could respond, Byleth intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Lorenz, I was wondering if you had an actual interest in Leonie.” Leonie almost choked on her Pike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor! Why would you even ask that?” Byleth locked her fingers together, put her elbows onto the dining table, and rested her chin on her finger bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys seem to become more tolerable of each other as of late. The way you two act in class is always a little suspicious. And during our last mission, he took orders from Felix to go find you and the others. I just think that something must be up,” she answered with a sly look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would never get involved with a commoner,” she answered a little defeated. Lorenz shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you are mistaken. If marrying a commoner would benefit my house, then I see no issue with ‘getting involved’ with someone with no social status,” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the other day you said that you would not benefit from ‘messing’ with me, a commoner,” Leonie responded irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesh you are indeed correct. I did say that. And as of right now, you still do not possess anything beneficial for me.” Byleth laughed to herself at his comment. Leonie was ready to challenge him to a duel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well listen here you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don't possess anything currently, does not mean you will not in the future. Perhaps to keep up relations with your village,” Lorenz pondered, grabbing his chin. Leonie’s expression softened greatly at what he was trying to say. “Actually Leonie, you are extremely hard working, very well versed in weaponry and repairs, a reliable ally, and great company. Those are very few of the redeeming qualities that have kept you in my prospects.” Byleth choked on her beverage. Leonie becomes slightly embarrassed by the sudden compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I speak the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to be sick,” Byleth said to herself as she stood up to leave. “I would love to stay and finish this chat, but I need to go and finish the conversation Claude and I were having earlier. I will see you two in class on Monday.” Byleth quickly made her way out of the dining hall. Leonie twirled her short hair between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lorenz.” Lorenz closed his eyes as he took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only spoke the truth, but you are welcome.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>